Small scale "playhouses," furniture and appliances constructed on a child's scale are in widespread use in playrooms and bedrooms by children at play. Playrooms and bedrooms are accessible through adult sized portals or doorways which are not only out of scale compared to children's furnishings but also, when they remain open, may preclude a sense of seclusion or privacy during play.
The present invention provides a new and improved children's toy door assembly wherein a toy door is provided in a panel which detachably covers a building wall portal so that children can pass through the portal via the toy door with the portal being closable by closing the toy door.